Proven Wrong
by Cobwebbs
Summary: One of these days Fanny Fulbright would be in a war with herself. A war that she would lose and be turned away from everything she'd ever stood for. A war that would eventually prove her wrong. Even if it takes her a while to admit it.


**A/N) This is just a thought I came up with yesterday. I'm debating on weather it should be a one shot or a few chapters story... I don't know. I'll let you guys decide.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the KND characters... but I do own the three guys I put in this for fun! ;-)**

* * *

"Did you have to do that Fanny?"

"Yes."

A sigh emitted from a pretty blond girl as she looked at her friend, "But why? You know he was just trying to make you mad. Why did you take the bait?"

"Because, he was askin' for it."

"Oh Fanny, you know you didn't have to break his nose."

A scoff came from Fanny as she stared at her friend like she'd said the most preposterous thing in the world. Of course she had to break his nose! He was bothering her, and any boy stupid enough to bother her deserved the pain for their troubles.

Sixteen year old Fanny Fulbright was currently stomping down the sidewalk with her best friend, Rachel McKenzie. She was a hotheaded Irish girl with a really loud voice. Ever since she could remember she hated boys with all her might. She couldn't stand them! Though the reason was unknown to everybody including Rachel. She had earned herself a title that she held proudly, 'Boy Hater'. Every boy in school, no, in the neighborhood feared her.

All of them knew not to mess with her. Except on those rare occasions when a new one would move to town with less brains than normal and decide she wasn't so tough only to be informed otherwise by her fists.

Yep, she was quite the little vixen. Of course that wasn't always a bad thing. It was good when it came to protecting herself. And anyway she couldn't help it if the male population was infinitely stupider. Oh well, nothing anybody could do about it. She was who she was and that's the way she was going to stay.

"Honestly Fanny, I know you don't like boys but at least ignore them instead of thrashing them to dust. It's a lot safer for everyone." Rachel tossed her shiny blond hair over her shoulders as she watched her friend slump.

"Whatever." Fanny snapped, pouting.

Rachel let out a sigh and patted her friend's shoulder, "It's ok Fanny, I'm not mad at you. It was just a little harder to cover you up this time." she went into a thought as she looked at her friend, "You know, your almost seventeen Fanny, and even though I know you're probably gonna bite my head off for this but... Are you ever going to like at least one boy?"

Rachel was the only girl with the solid guts to ask that sort of question. Fanny snapped stick straight and glared at her, "NO! Why waste time." She growled out.

The blond girl shrugged, "I mean there has to be some guy good enough out there to wake up your hormones." Now she was starting to really bother the Irish girl.

"DO YA EVEN HEAR YERSELF!" Fanny exploded, "There is no boy in the galaxy that could make me stop and stare ok!" She was almost as red as her frizzy hair.

Rachel smiled, "Aw come on Fanny, why are you dooming yourself to a life as a crazy cat lady." A short laugh escaped her lips as she watched her friend wrinkle her cute freckled face in disgust.

"I... yer just bein' weird now. I'm goin' home. See ya later." Fanny snapped not knowing what else to say, as she stalked off, her boots making loud clumping sounds on the cracking side-walk.

Rachel stood there watching her back retreat and let out a sigh. One of these days Fanny Fulbright would be in a war with herself. A war that she would lose and be turned away from everything she'd ever stood for. A war that would eventually prove her wrong. Rachel shook her head, if only she could find the prefect guy to make Fanny start to think.

A guy that was worth Fanny's time and thoughts...

But where in the wide, wide, world could anyone like that be?

* * *

Fanny felt horrible, terrible. Awful... she let out a yawn it was too early in the morning for this. She was currently stomping down Mclinook street on a mission for her mother.

Get a bottle of milk from the store.

Why her mother had the sudden urge to make chocolate chip cookies at six in the morning was beyond her.

What was even more beyond her was why she couldn't wake up her younger brother to do it instead.

A yawn split her head in two as she stretched. The sun was just barely peeking over the clouds, the sky was light blue and purple. The air was misty and a morning chill hung in it. Fanny shivered, maybe she should have worn a sweater. She looked at her green no sleeve shirt. Ugh, sometimes she wished she paid more attention to her wardrobe. She ran her hand through her frizzing hair, the humid early mornings always made it look worse.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes while crossing the street. A car swerved nearly flattening her, the driver yelled some curse at her while still speeding away. She didn't care all she wanted was to go back into her warm, soft, humid free, bed. With her favorite green Rainbow Monkey and... A hard smack on the head woke her up as she yelped and fell back into a cold wet patch of grass.

She shivered violently and looked around for the offender. Nobody? All she saw was a basketball. She picked it up with disgust, who dares hit her with this foul object. Her ears picked up excited shouts behind the brick wall she was standing near.

The other side was The Evergreens Park. She frowned and pulled herself up over the wall leaning over on her stomach with the ball under her arm. She planned to give whoever hit her with this thing a piece of her mind.

She looked and saw three different boys from her school running around the basketball court. Why did they want to play this stupid game so early in the morning for? Idiots.

She opened her mouth to shout at them but the conversation they were suddenly having caught their attention.

"Yah, she totally broke the guy's nose. And he was new... moved here like a week ago I think." A tall brunette with green eyes said as he dodged a shorter boy and tossed the ball smack in the basket.

She knew him, his name was JC Evans. He was one of the tallest boys in school. And also one of the most popular. She hate him. He could come off as arrogant most of the time.

The shorter boy frowned and slapped the ball out of JC's hand, his name wa Will Morton, Short for his age, blond, freckled and a total goof ball off the court. She didn't like him either, he seemed so foolish and dumb.

"Yah they said it was like the seventh time she'd gone ballistic like that and actually broke something on a guy. Last guy was from South Carolina. She put him in a full body cast" He shook his shaggy head, "The dude never came back."

"Yah, she's crazy man. A regular monster from the netherworld." Another boy said as he took the ball from Willy and slam dunked it. He was tall, dark-skinned and a total freak when it came to mystical junk. Ricky Harris. One of the toughest ball players out there, but you'd never guess it if you just watched him, he had this thing for freaky supernatural things. Fanny thought he was a creep.

Neither boy noticed her as they continued to talk about her and how much she bugged them and basically all the male population. Fanny growled. Nobody could talk about her like that and get away with it!

She was just about to jump over the wall and pound them when another boy joined their party. Fanny stopped. She'd never seen him before, he had to be new. Fanny watched in surprise at this new comer as he walked up to the other boys with an air of confidence she could smell all the way over there.

"Hey." He waved with a lightning grin, "Mind if I join you." He asked as they turned to him with smiles of their own.

"Sure kid. What's your name." JC smiled as he tossed the ball to him.

He caught it with graceful ease that surprised even Fanny, "Name's Patton Drilovsky. He said his black hair flipping over when he dribbled the ball, "Just moved here from Europe. Poland actually."

Willy laughed, "Your European, cool." He straightened his shirt cockily, "Ya know, I'm a half European man myself. Part English." He sniffed haughtily making the other boys crack up.

"Yah, except that it's in your blood from two generations ago. It's barley even there anymore shorty," Ricky teased rumpling the blondes hair.

"Ok forget it guys, let's let Drilovsky here play." JC smirked, "That is, if his European butt can keep up." He quipped.

A spark went through The new boys eyes, "Bring it on.

Ricky let out a whistle, "Well, well, dost thou think you haveth what it takes to playeth our gameth!" He said in a fake English accent making the other boys laugh.

"Yah, I do." The boy's whole demeanor suddenly changed from laid back and calm to competitive and calm.

"Let's see whatchya got Polish boy." JC tossed the ball to him, "The first one to get ten points wins, Willy your on his team."

Willy giggled, strangely, "Yes, let the European butt kicking begin!"

Ricky chuckled, "You are such a dork, kid."

Fanny watched, not knowing why it was suddenly so interesting. She didn't realize it but her eyes kept going to that Drilovsky boy. Who was he? What was he like? Was he as stupid as the rest? He didn't look as stupid. Actually, as she watched him, she realized he looked way to attracting.

He was tall, but still more to the medium side. He had black shaggy hair that flipped and flicked when ever he jumped up to make a goal or when he ran around dribbling the ball. She watched his body twist and turn as he dodged the other boys. His muscles were more matured than normal boys at this age. He had a well build layer over his arm and from what she could see, his whole body.

Suddenly she felt hot. She, Fanny Fulbright, felt very hot. Maybe it was because the sun had just come out. No, this was definitely an internal heat. She gulped down the strange lump in her throat as she watched her eyes widening with every jump he made.

She never cared for basketball before, but watching him play it made the game suddenly very interesting. She had climbed all the way up the wall, forgetting where she was. She balanced on the wide rim, on her knees.

Leaning forward inch by inch.

The game was won, Drilovsky beat them, 10 to 8. TheY all stood there catching their breaths.

"Not bad, for... a polish boy." JC smirked picking the ball back up.

Ricky shook his dark head and slapped the boy on his back ,"That was intense man. Good moves though. You play basketball up there?"

Patton nodded, Fanny couldn't help noticing how his hair shimmered under the now half way up sun, "Yah, I was the best one of the team." He grinned good naturedly.

"I bet you were kid." JC smiled giving him a high five, "See ya around polish boy. Hey you gonna go to Galligander High?"

Patton nodded, "Yah, starting Monday."

Willy rolled over onto the ground tired, "Great see you then. Wake me up when school starts." He let his head fall down to the side and started a round of loud comical snoring.

Ricky chuckled as he picked the short boy up, "Aw come on Willy, it wasn't that bad."

The blond shook his head, "Says the guy with longer legs, higher hight and more stamina. I need a nap." The goofball faked fainting as JC headed for the exit.

"Ok jokers let's go. Dad needs me to open up the store." He looked back over his shoulder, "See ya around Drilovsky. Oh and welcome to the neighborhood."

All three boys shook his hand and then headed out of the park.

Patton smiled and decided to go home to, he pushed his bangs out of his face befor turning around to leave.

Fanny suddenly felt longing. She wasn't entirely sure, but, she just might not want him to leave. She leaned forward a little to much out of despair and suddenly found her self falling flat on her face into the dirt bed below.

"Woah, wait nooo!" She yelped as she landed face first, her butt in the air, she let out a muffled groan.

Patton turned abruptly surprised to find a girl in the flower bed. He walked over quickly to help. Even if he was kind of confused. Were all Americans girls weird like this?

'Hey, you ok?" He kneeled on one knee touching her shoulder lightly to make sure she was still conscious.

Fanny let out another groan as she picked her self up. Patton stretched out a hand which she absent-mindedly took, rubbing the dirt off her face.

"You ok?" He asked again, wondering who this girl was, he wasn't even sure what she looked like, her face covered by dirt and the frizziest red hair he'd ever seen.

"Yah, yah. I'm fine." She groaned before pushing her hair back and lifting her face.

She had a funny accent, he though slightly amused. But the amusement melted away into surprise as she looked up at him. She was so... cute.

"Hum hi." He smiled at her.

Fanny suddenly felt very weak and bubbly inside. She didn't even know why. _Maybe I'm coming down with something,_ she thought bitterly.

"My names' Patton Drilovsky." He held her hand lightly.

She suddenly became conscious of the warmth from it, She snapped it away nervously, "Um F-Fanny Fulbright and uh... yah, bye now." She whirled around to leave slowly. But his eyes on her freaked her out so she practically ran, for the first time in her life feeling embarrassed by a boy.

She turned the corner and peeked back just to see if he was still there. He was, still standing there seemingly in a daze.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest. That was never a good sign. Her head felt light and dizzy. She couldn't believe this, she'd only just looked at him and suddenly she felt sick.

She gasped at herself, _No! I can't be doing what I think I'm doing_...No she couldn't be, no! Her heart rate sky rocketed, she was suddenly aware of her thoughts flashing back to him. She had this urge to go back and talk to him forever and ever... but at the same time she was terrified of it.

She was in a major war with her thoughts and feelings on the way home. Her mind was telling her something and her heart pushed something else forward.

She wasn't sure what was happening.

She dizzily made her way through the living room to the stairs.

One thing was for sure though, she wouldn't be able to avoid him as much as she wanted to. He was going to the same school as her and... Her thoughts slowly drifted to the boy in progress... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all he seemed different then the other boys. Better, less stupid.

_Oh my god! I will never live the horrors down if anybody ever found out_! She grimaced to herself. _If anybody ever found out that I have... no,_ she shook her head, _if anybody ever thought that I had a c-c-crush_... she gagged mentally, _on a boy... the rumors would never stop!_ She took in a fearful breath. That could never happen, never.

She shook her head firmly, no, it would never happen. She wouldn't let it happen. It wasn't worth it. Besides she was pretty sure it was nothing anyway.

_Yah, nothing, just a flu coming on, yah that's it_. She reassured herself and headed to her room.

"Oh Fanny-Pants!" Her mother called, "Yer back... Where's the milk?"

Fanny face-palmed her self.

_Oh crud._

She'd gotten so distracted she forgot why she had gone out in the first place...

Maybe this was worse than she thought.

* * *

**So... one-shot or not? You tell me.**

**L8er**


End file.
